Stay with me
by Ari-potter-weasley
Summary: Cuando Lily se va de su vida inesperadamente, James no sabe que no solamente se llevo su corazon con ella si no tambien algo muy especial. -¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa-Harry Evans-contesto el pequeño antes de irse con sus compañeros Y a partir de ese momento Sirius sintió que la vida de los merodeadores iba a cambiar.


CAPITULO 1-RECORDANDO

Era un día tranquilo y helado, James estaba en su habitación recostado en su cama leyendo, tratando de despejar su mente, miro hacia la ventana y sonrió, era diciembre y los copos de nieve caían lentamente, sonriendo recordó momentos con sus amigos en Hogwarts, de las guerras de nieve que provocaban sin preocuparse de pescar un resfriado, las bromas a los Slytherin que especialmente le hacían a Snape, las escapadas nocturnas de luna llena, la comida en grandes cantidades, hasta pensó en ella, Lily Evans, pensó en todos los momentos que estuvo con ella, en como le decía " _Vete al infierno Potter"_ hasta un " _Te amo, James"._ Pensar en ella le dolía, sentía como un dolor en el pecho que no le permitía respirar. La echaba de menos, echaba de menos su cabello rojo como el fuego, su cara llena de pecas, sus labios dulces y llenos que eran como besar las nubes, su cuerpo esbelto que a más de uno lo hacía suspirar, su carácter tan endemoniado y su lengua mordaz que hacia llorar hasta los más valientes. Echaba de menos su sonrisa cálida y reconfortarle que a todos les parecía tan encantadora, sus ojos verdes que lucían como el reflejo de un rio alado de un bosque espeso.

Había pasado 5 años donde todo termino.

 _James Potter buscaba a Lily con desesperación, no la había visto en todo el día y estaba preocupado, era el último día de clases y no había ninguna señal de ella, sin saber dónde empezar el pelinegro empezó a recorrer los jardines tratando de encontrarla, Sirius y Remus también la estaban buscando en el interior del castillo._

 _El pelinegro maldigo entre dientes si el celador filch no le hubiera quitado el mapa del merodeador el año pasado talvez esto no estuviera pasando. Preocupado de que pronto estaría oscuro, James se pregunta_ ba _¿Dónde estaría Lily?_

 _Por fin la encontró en un lugar apartado de los jardines observando unos rosales, tenía una postura pensativa y se agarraba constantemente el pelo, James observo sus ojos y noto un rastro de lágrimas, al instante james se acercó preocupado._

 _-Lily, ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto el pelinegro, tomándola de la mano, la sintió fría y tensa a pesar del calor sofocante que estaba haciendo._

 _Cuando Lily se dio cuenta quien era, retrocedió unos pasos, apartando su mano con la de él, dejando a James consternado._

— _Na…Nada—formulo Lily, con un tono de voz que decía todo lo contrario, tragando saliva, dijo seria-¿Qué haces aquí?—_

 _James preocupado la observo y lo que vio no le gustó nada, Lily la dulce Lily, ahora lo veía con furia, le recordó sus años donde ella lo odiaba, tratando de entender porque le dirigía esa mirada le respondió_

 _-Estaba buscándote, me preocupe mucho por ti Lily—James formo una sonrisa cálida, pero lo único que recibió fui una mueca._

 _-No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, James—No sabía James si lo que escucho fue el sonido de su corazón romperse en mil pesados_

 _-Claro que me preocupo por ti, mi amor, Te amo, eres todo para mí, si algo te preocupa, me preocupa a mí también—James no comprendía esa actitud de Lily, estaba preocupado. Observo que ya había oscurecido y nada más la luz de la luna iluminaba el entorno._

 _Lily estaba nerviosa, y algo había cambiado entre ellos, lo podía presentir James. Lily Evans la que lo había mirado con amor con esos ojos verdes brillantes ahora lo miraba con indiferencia._

 _-James, tenemos que hablar—James sintió un frio helado recorriendo su cuerpo. Muchas veces Lily le había dicho "Tenemos que hablar", lo decía con seriedad pero en sus ojos reflejaban el amor que le tenía, ahora eso había cambiado, lo dijo también seria pero en sus ojos se veían vacíos, sin ninguna muestra de sentimientos._

 _-Cla…Claro—fue lo único que pudo formular, tenía la garganta reseca y sentía unas ganas incontrolables de orinar._

 _-James, me voy a Paris—James al principio no comprendió, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron y de su boca salió un suspiro tranquilizador._

 _-oh, qué bien Lily, cuando te vas— dijo James ya más tranquilo—espero que no te vayas tan pronto—comento James con una sonrisa relajada— ¿Cuánto te quedaras allá?—le pregunto sin darse cuenta que no la había dejado hablar._

 _-James, me voy a Paris—Repitió Lily en un suspiro entrecortado—A vivir —James pensó que era menos doloroso la maldición cruciatus que lo que estaba viviendo, sintió como pequeñas astillas se le clavaran en el corazón y como una mano le oprimía la garganta impidiéndole respirar, los ojos se le pusieron brillosos al momento, la boca se le reseco y un sudor frio bajo lentamente por su frente._

 _-¿Qué?—Fue lo único que pudo formular, tragando saliva le dijo más claro-¿Cómo que, a vivir?—le pregunto sintiendo una furia en su interior, tratando de contenerse, respiro hondo y espero hasta que ella le contestara._

 _-Sí, me iré a Paris—parecía que nada más podía decir eso—Me quiero alejar de todo esto, James últimamente hemos discutido mucho, no podemos seguir así, ya estoy harta de las peleas constantes, los reclamos, los celos—el pelinegro la escuchaba y no comprendía porque su relación pudo llegar hasta este punto—sé que esto es lo correcto_

 _-Lily, sé que me he comportado diferente, pero por favor piénsalo bien, Yo Te amo, no tengo duda de mis sentimiento por ti_

 _-Pero yo si—dijo en un sollozo—James no hay nada que pensar, está decidido, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar, déjame sola, solamente te pido eso—Lily dio media vuelta y empezó a correr dejando a James solo, solamente con la luz de la luna iluminando la caída de sus lágrimas._

" _Pero yo sí" Repetía James constantemente en su mente, ella tenía duda de su amor por él, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo de la bolsa de su vaquero._

 _-¡James!—grito Sirius al llegar donde estaba el pelinegro, al ver a su amigo en tales condiciones le pregunto-¿Qué te pasa?_

 _-se acabó Sirius_

 _-James no te entiendo—dijo Remus un poco agitado de tanto correr detrás de Sirius-¿Qué se acabó?—dijo confundido_

 _-la perdí—seguía James con la vista al frente, agarrando firmemente la cajita—Lily se fue—dijo limpiándose una lagrima._

Había pasado 5 años desde esa noche, la trato de buscar pero parecía que se le había tragado la tierra, quería más explicaciones, sentía que se las merecía.

Pero dejo de buscarla, ya no se quedaba despierto haciéndose siempre la misma pregunta ¿Qué nos pasó?, ahora tenía una hermosa novia que estaba de vacaciones por España ya que el invierno la _ponía enferma,_ tenía a Sirius y a Remus que nunca se separaron de él. Trabajaba en el departamento de aurores con Sirius y Remus y era feliz.

James regreso al presente con el sonido de golpes es su puerta, tratando de apartar los pensamientos anteriores dijo "pase"

-Cornamenta, vamos a ir por unos tragos—grito Sirius, entrando en su habitación, acompañado de Remus, que lo seguía detrás-¿Quieres venir?—le pregunto a sabiendas que ya sabía la respuesta

-¿Tragos?—dijo James dejando de mirar la ventana para concentrarse en sus mejores amigos— ¿A mitad de una tormenta de nieve?—pregunto divertido ignorando la pregunta que momentos antes le había hecho Sirius

-Sí, eso es lo que lo hace emocionante— respondió con una sonrisa arrogante—Además, estoy aburrido y por lo que veo Remus también, y dije ¿Por qué no?—dijo Sirius señalando a Remus que estaba al lado de él, Remus solamente alzo los brazos, James lo miraba con una sonrisa-¿Quieres venir?—le pregunto otra vez Sirius

James volvió a mirar la ventana, diciéndose a si mismo ¿Por qué no?, Hace días que no salía, después de que Amy se fuera de vacaciones con sus padres. Aunque ese día parecía la entrada a un congelador, pero no le importo, quería volver a sentir el aire fresco recorrer su cara, tocar la nieve y sentir su textura, con un asentimiento de cabeza le respondió a Sirius.

Recorrían las calles de Londres, después de salir del bar "The Crown", la tormenta había parado y caminaban con paso lento, cada quien en su mundo. James observaba las calles, mirando a niños jugando, haciendo monos de nieve, con sus mamas riñéndoles de que pescarían un resfriado.

-Es hermoso ¿no?—dijo James refiriéndose a los niños que con sus bufandas y gorros parecían robots por la falta de movimiento

-Divino—contesto Sirius refiriéndose a la rubia que estaba delante de ellos—Si me permiten, creo que la rubia tiene frio, la iré a calentar un poquito—y se fue

-Sirius, a pesar de los años no ha cambiado—dijo Remus con una sonrisa de lado. Miraba como Sirius hablaba con la rubia y ella le dirigía una sonrisa coqueta

James solamente sonrió, Remus tenía razón.

Sirius estaba ocupado tratando de calentar a Hope o era ¿Jane? No lo recordaba, cuando en un descuido un niño lo golpeo con una bola de nieve "auch" dijo Sirius sintiendo que la nieve se metía bajo la bufanda.

-Lo _sento_ , Señor—dijo el pequeño—fue un _atidente_

Sirius embozo una sonrisa por la presencia del niño, aunque no le gustaban los niños (creía que eran molestos y ruidosos), el pequeño se veía realmente chistoso, lo único que se podía distinguir del pequeño eran esos ojos verdes, acompañados de unos anteojos.

-no te preocupes—dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, el niño le correspondió— ¿Estás solo, pequeño?—le pregunto

-no, una _sedora_ me esta _cuidanfo—_ contesto apuntando con su manita a un par de señoras que estaban cotilleando, una de ellas lo miro y le grito que fuera con sus compañeros

-y ¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunto Sirius al niño con una sonrisa interrogante, era extraño pero el niño le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien

-Harry Evans— contesto contento antes de irse con sus compañeros

Y a partir de ese momento Sirius sintió que la vida de los merodeadores iba a cambiar.


End file.
